Erebus
---- Erebus is a 2.1 Extreme Demon collaboration created by Rustam and Ilrell, which was verified by BoldStep. It is currently placed as #5 on the Official Geometry Dash Demon List due to very buggy gameplay with several difficult timing sections, straight fly, tight spaces, and memory sections. History Erebus was first revealed to the public when Rustam released a preview of it on May 29, 2016, showing the basic gameplay.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=usUkRsOSpYM About two months later, Rustam released another preview, showing the full level and the extreme demon-ish gameplay. About a month later, Rustam chose Stealz to be the verifier, but eventually, he quit because of how frustrating the level was.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_6FRhZKlNkc The new verifier was BoldStep, an extremely skilled Australian player who beat Allegiance and A Bizzare Phantasm at that time.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5Ypi3-sGJk A few days later, he did a 61-100% startpos run, making great progress very quickly. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-82XOHwOxw8 Over a month later, he got 45% then 48%, making progress rapidly.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DePKaJsoY3Q Just a few days later, BoldStep got a record of 72%, which is amazing progress just after a few days. Four days later, he got 75%, a small gap but another impressive achievement in just a few days.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xasC7ReXm0M https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qCyMEOkzpFM&t=1s A few weeks later, BoldStep got a record of 87%, another great progress putting BoldStep closer to victory. On the same day, he got 91%, the closest and the worst fail BoldStep has had.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pPfRnHfd8h8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8nIC01TRW_g Two days later, BoldStep finally verified Erebus on March 17th, 2017. After 40,803 attempts and over three months, one of the hardest demons in Geometry Dash history was verified.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8csWDx6C2YI&t=69s Currently, it is ranked at #4 in the Official Geometry Dash Demon List, between Yatagarasu and Gamma. Gameplay The level starts the player off with a triple speed mini ship sequence with some art in the form of a robot at the very beginning with the text "Ilrell & Rustam" "Erebus" and "Boldstep" easily visible directly underneath the art piece. The first bit of game-play then follows in the form of a half speed difficult mini ship sequence with some gravity switching from both portals and jump orbs alike. After this comes an equally tight mini wave segment with size switching instead of gravity this time. Coming up is a short ball featuring several blue jump orbs which require difficult timings in order to get through, and right after, a tough upside-down ship sequence containing the first of the two coins which can be collected via a tiny straight fly. More straight flying follows as the ship turns mini and transitions into the next part. This section adds an extra layer of mystery to the song and bumps up the speed as well. First, a four spike jump immediately followed by a hard but short straight fly and an insanely narrow mini wave segment and a fast mini robot right after that with lots of difficult orb timings. Soon the robot turns into a cube and proceeds into a line of pink orbs, a blue and green orb, and yet another line of pink orbs. Some more orb timings appear as the player now enters a mini straight fly, which if passed, will be awarded by the long auto coming up. This auto segment takes up about 8% of the level and consists of a large text saying "Erebus" in the background with a custom font. The player then enters a mini ship sequence and is thrown into a barrage of extreme gameplay starting with a single green orb straight into a ball with insane timing and a short, near-impossible mini straight fly followed by even more timing, this time as a cube requiring blue orbs in both the air and ground to be tapped as well as a green orb and another blue orb leading the player into a UFO with even more extreme timing with orbs. Following this is a cube maze located right before the drop which has very limited vision and tons of fake orbs. Not only that, but it also turns dual for the last few seconds as well, then the drop appears. Here it starts off as a mini straight fly leading into an extreme mini wave segment, then a cube section, all in the span of about one second. This cube is filled with orbs of both green and blue variety, and they all require insane timing as well. Next up, there is yet another tiny straight fly into a ball with some more insane timing as it now enters ship form which tests the player's maneuverability through a decently long part followed by a spam wave into another tiny straight fly quickly turning into a cube afterwards. Like earlier cubes, this one contains lots of orbs testing the players timing with both blue orbs and a pink orb. A short but insane mini wave comes next leading into the last 20% of the level. The wave turns into a symmetrical dual cube with a jump and a pink orb into a similar segment, although now played as a ball. Following this ball is what is considered by many the hardest part of the level, referred to as the dreaded ship, ''according to BoldStep himself. ''A ship sequence of such extreme precision, stretching over 2.5 seconds and located 85% into the level, is only one of the reasons why this level is as high up on the list as it is. If passed, the player will turn into a triple speed mini cube with some of the final insane orb and jump timings of the level right before the last straight fly and a single ball tap into a short auto leading the player to the final jump of the level: a five-spike jump. Located on a platform held up by two fists, this serves as the final click of the entire level and will grant the player with the second and final coin of the level and the text "Verified by BoldStep," "Layout by Ilrell," "Decorated by Rustam" and "GG." Then, the level ends. User Coins * User Coin 1: At 11% in the ship section, if the player goes through the narrow passage between the spikes, the player will obtain the first coin. * User Coin 2: The player obtains this coin when he completes this level after jumping over the spike at the end. Records Walkthrough Trivia * Erebus used to contain the skull seen in Devil Vortex and Yatagarasu. However, it was removed when it was remade for the final version. * Erebus used to have a Low Detail Mode, but it was cut later on. * In Greek mythology, Erebus is the god of darkness and shadows, as well as the brother of Gaea, the goddess of nature and the earth.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Erebus * BoldStep's achievement in verifying Erebus is one of the biggest flukes in Geometry Dash history, as the biggest achievement BoldStep has achieved before verifying Erebus was completing Bloodbath.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rO0iTvZPtwY Gallery Erebus Level Selection Screen.jpg|The level selection screen of Erebus. Erebus First Coin.PNG|The first coin of Erebus. Erebus Second Coin.PNG|The second and last coin of Erebus. * g References Category:Extreme Demons Category:2.1 Levels Category:Collabs Category:Levels with Silver User Coins Category:2.0 Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Long Levels __FORCETOC__